


Kittens have claws~

by Animeangel1798



Series: Bruises and Bitemarks [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Delic is extremely thristy for Izaya, In more ways than one, M/M, honestly just pure self indulgence, human Izaya, in this house we worship Izaya's thighs, vampire Delic, very slight knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: His teeth ache to sink into his neck or maybe even those thighs. Isn’t that a thought! Those gorgeous thighs wrapped around his head as he feeds, feeling every little pulse of heat through those veins and hearing the inevitable cries of pleasure. Just thinking about it makes him shiver.
Relationships: Delic/Orihara Izaya
Series: Bruises and Bitemarks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Kittens have claws~

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, they don't even fuck here and I have no idea if I'll even write more for this but the though of Vampire Delic biting into Izaya's thighs? Amazing. Perfect. Everything I could ever want. We need more vampires and thigh biting in the world. Is this just me combining a bunch of my favorite kinks into one fic? Yes. Yes it is. If you enjoy this leave me a comment, it's the best way to guarantee a sequel.

Delic is hungry and he’s never been one to deny himself for very long. It takes him almost no time at all to find a suitable victim, usually it would take longer but today he’s gotten lucky.

The man is gorgeous, easily the prettiest human Delic has seen in quite some time. Hair the color of raven wings and ruby red eyes. Exactly Delic’s type. His prey is focused on his phone leaning against the wall in a dark, out of the way alley. One could mistake him for relaxed, maybe even unaware of his surroundings, but Delic can tell that’s not the case. Not with the way those eyes flicker over the surroundings every few seconds and the casual elegance of his stance. No, this one is prepared for anything and everything.

Delic grins, he loves a challenge, especially one that looks so delicious. He could go for the subtle approach but where’s the fun in that? He grew tired of subtle a long time ago. Delic hums softly then steps forward, excitement beginning to thrum under his skin.

“What’s a pretty boy like you doing here all alone~”

That draws the beauty’s attention, sharp eyes cataloging every inch of Delic from top to bottom, clearly not missing a single thing. Whatever conclusion he draws from it is anybody's guess but it intrigues Delic to no end. He might have to play with this one extra. His grin widens and only then does the man react to his words.

“I don’t generally give out information for free.”

His voice is sharp but Delic can detect the amusement hidden within it. He lets out a silky laugh..

“Oh I’m sure people are willing to pay a lot to spend time with you~”

He purrs, making no attempt to hide his innuendo. The man’s eyes narrow slightly at the implications but rolls with it anyway. Clearly taking an interest in Delic.

“Hmm~ And what of it if they do?”

Delic steps in closer, backing the man in against the alley wall. He can smell the beginnings of lust in the man, he just needs to keep it building. His eyes focus in on the pulsepoint of the other’s neck. It’s tantalizingly easy to see in that deep v-neck the other is wearing. Even the fur coat does nothing to hide it.

“Then I’d ask how much for a night~”

He leans in even closer, caging the man in with his arms. His prey quirks a smile, seeming perfectly at ease with the situation but Delic can practically see the blood in his veins heading south. His teeth ache to sink into his neck or maybe even those thighs. Isn’t that a thought! Those gorgeous thighs wrapped around his head as he feeds, feeling every little pulse of heat through those veins and hearing the inevitable cries of pleasure. Just thinking about it makes him shiver. The man seems to catch onto the direction of Delic’s thoughts.

“Ah, I’m afraid I cost a little more than you could afford~”

He teases and Delic laughs again at the challenge, he likes this one. He can’t wait to have this little human  _ begging.  _

“Don’t worry kitten~ I have more than enough to satisfy you.”

The man hums thoughtfully, reaching up to twist fingers in Delic’s hair and  _ tug.  _ Delic’s eyes flutter closed at the feeling.

“Don’t sound so sure of yourself~”

Suddenly there’s a knife under his chin, the man moving while Delic’s distracted. There’s danger glinting in those ruby red eyes and Delic nearly groans in time with the pulse of electric arousal that runs up his spine. The knife can’t hurt him but he’s always been attracted to danger and this human seems to have an abundance of it.

He lets the human push him back against the opposite wall, enjoying the reverse in their positions while it lasts. He can let his kitten have fun too. The man’s lashes dip as a satisfied smirk spreads over his lips. Delic can’t say he isn’t having fun either.

“I’m sorry to say that I have a previous arrangement to keep~”

Before he can truly register the words the knife tips in harder against him, scraping down the line of his throat to rest at his pulse point. Ah, so the man had noticed where his eyes were lingering. Delic shudders as the man keeps talking.

“I’m sure you can make an attempt to satisfy me some other time, ne~?”

Lips brush along Delic’s throat, following the path the knife laid out before the man bites down. Hard. Delic groans, forgetting for a moment that he’s supposed to be making a meal of this man. Wrapped up in the pulse of arousal sharp in his belly. He wants to wreck this man, fuck him till he sobs, bite into every inch of him and leave him addicted to the pleasure only Delic can give. 

When the man pulls back Delic blinks to clear away the haze of arousal. It’s then he notices the car waiting at the entrance of the alley, a dark haired man in a white suit eyeing the scene with detached interest. Delic’s prey draws back, with a dark smirk before turning to leave. Delic catches hold of his wrist, plans ruined with a witness but he definitely wants to meet this man again.

“Give me a name, kitten~”

His voice comes out in a purr, no attempt to disguise the depth of his lust. The man traces eyes over him one last time, clearly thinking it over. After a long pause that Delic’s certain is just for show the man smirks, pulling his wrist free.

“Izaya Orihara, at your service~”

The man gives him a playful little bow then turns with a laugh to join the man in the white suit. Delic watches them go, already thinking of ways to find him again. Next time he’ll wipe that pretty little smirk off his face. For now, he goes to find a new meal, already knowing it’ll taste like ash in his mouth.


End file.
